


it's hard to say that i'd rather stay awake when i'm asleep

by oikawaloveclub



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Late Night Conversations, Love Confessions, M/M, star-gazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25882240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oikawaloveclub/pseuds/oikawaloveclub
Summary: oikawa tilted it up at the ceiling to reveal stars created by the light from the projector. he looked really satisfied with himself as he climbed back up onto the bed next to iwaizumi. “now we can look at the stars.”
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 14
Kudos: 67





	it's hard to say that i'd rather stay awake when i'm asleep

**Author's Note:**

> this was just something quick that i wrote because i was bored and i wanted to write something :P  
> pls leave comments and kudos they are my life force

oikawa stared at his ceiling mindlessly, his eyes tracing over the patterns. it was nearly one in the morning and he couldn’t fall asleep. memories of the match that occurred earlier flooded his mind as he fought back tears.

this was supposed to be the year that he went to nationals. this was supposed to be the year when he could finally defeat shiratorizawa and beat ushiwaka. god, if only he had pushed a little bit harder…. they would have been able to beat karasuno. 

oikawa shot up in his bed. tears were  _ really _ threatening now and he was already struggling to breathe.

his eyes fell to the side and landed on his cellphone. he chewed at his lip for a moment before reaching for it.

**to: iwa-chan! ♡**

**hey are u awake?**

iwaizumi’s reply was almost instant

**from: iwa-chan! ♡**

**Yeah. Can’t sleep**

**to: iwa-chan! ♡**

**me neither.. come over?**

**from: iwa-chan! ♡**

**On my way**

oikawa dropped the phone next to him on the bed. the fact that iwaizumi and him lived two minutes apart was both a blessing and a curse. 

the boy felt his phone vibrate and he didn’t even need to check to see who it was before he left his bedroom and walked quietly to the front door.

he cracked open the door and saw a very distressed looking iwa. iwaizumi immediately grabbed at oikawa’s hand and tried to pull him out the door.

“woah, hold on!” oikawa whispered, trying not to wince at the slight pain in his arm from being pulled at so roughly. 

oikawa moved so that he could slip outside and shut the door gently so as not to make too much noise. “iwa-chan, what are you  _ doing _ ?” his eyes searched iwaizumi’s face as he tried to read the boy’s expression. 

iwaizumi took oikawa’s hand in his again.

“come with me.”

oikawa’s face was painted with confusion but he didn’t say anything as he followed closely after iwaizumi.

they went behind someone’s house and into the field that lay behind it. it was a large field and there weren’t many trees, so there was a clear view of the sky.

iwaizumi tilted his head up towards the stars, frowning slightly.

oikawa didn’t understand why he looked so disappointed so he looked up at the sky. he noticed how the stars were hard to make out because of the clouds and he found himself frowning too.

“i know looking at the stars help calm you down a little, so i figured i would bring you here so that you could see them.” iwaizumi grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest sheepishly.

“aw, iwa-chan, how sweet!” oikawa was only half-teasing. he genuinely appreciated how much iwaizumi cared about him and he honestly had never met a more incredible person in his entire life. oikawa was honestly so in love with iwaizumi that it hurt.

“shut up.” iwaizumi mumbled with a roll of his eyes. 

oikawa felt drops of water start to drip from the sky. “we should go back.”

iwaizumi’s frown from early quickly made its reappearance. “but-..” he trailed off.

“it’s okay, iwa-chan. i’m fine.” oikawa squeezed iwaizumi’s hand tightly in his own. he pulled him back towards the direction of oikawa’s house.

the two of them walked in comfortable silence back to the house. iwaizumi had been unusually quiet and it was starting to worry oikawa a little bit.

“hey,” oikawa asked, sincerity lacing itself in his tone. “is everything okay?”

iwaizumi turned his head to look at him. “yeah, why?”

oikawa shook his head softly. “you’ve just been quiet.”

“well, so have you.” 

“oh.”

“yeah.”

the two of them continued to walk in silence, but this time it was a bit more strained. 

oikawa opened the door as quietly as possible and allowed iwaizumi to walk in first. it wasn’t like iwaizumi didn’t know where his bedroom was anyways.

iwaizumi crawled up onto oikawa’s bed, sitting and making himself somewhat comfortable. oikawa sat next to him. he rested his head against iwaizumi’s shoulder and wrapped his arms around iwa’s. 

after a few moments, the soft sounds of oikawa’s crying broke through the deafening silence of the room. iwaizumi blinked down at him, a little bit startled.

“hey, hey. tooru, talk to me.” iwaizumi pulled away from him so that he could face the boy properly. 

oikawa tried to speak but instead of words, quiet hiccups came out of his mouth. he just pushed forward and hugged iwaizumi so tightly that it was as if his life depended on it. 

“iwa-chan, it hurts so much.”

and then oikawa murmured something incoherent through his tears as he buried his face in iwaizumi’s shirt. 

“shhh… it’s okay. you’re going to be okay.” iwaizumi rubbed at oikawa’s back, doing everything he could possibly do to try to soothe his best friend.

“this is all my fault. if i hadn’t messed up at the end, we would have won.” oikawa sniffled, his voice wavering a little.

“tooru.. what the fuck are you… are you even listening to yourself right now?”

oikawa looked up at him dazedly. “what?”

“jesus, loserkawa. how many times am i going to tell you that this isn’t your fault? there’s nothing anybody could have done, okay?  _ it’s not your fault. _ ”

“if it weren’t for me messing up the-”

“nope.”

“but if i had-”

“no.”

“b-”

“shut it.”

oikawa wasn’t crying anymore but he was still overly sensitive. he shifted so that he was lying in iwaizumi’s lap a little bit. iwaizumi sighed but didn’t say anything and instead started to stroke oikawa’s hair gently and push it out of his face. 

“tooru, just because you couldn’t beat kageyama or ushiwaka doesn’t mean that you’re weak. not to mention the fact that you’re only seventeen and you still have your whole life ahead of you to grow and become even stronger and better.” iwa started to twirl oikawa’s hair around with his fingers. 

“i know, but it still sucks, you know? like.. it was my dream for so long to be able to go to nationals. or even just to beat ushiwaka at least  _ once _ .” oikawa sighed, his voice still thick from crying. 

“well, i think we both know that ushiwaka is going to continue playing volleyball for a long time. so there’s a pretty good chance that you’ll be able to beat him at some point.”

oikawa nodded thoughtfully. “i guess you’re right.”

“yeah, i am.” iwaizumi pushed his face against the back of oikawa’s head. he tried to press subtle kisses there, slightly hoping that oikawa wouldn’t notice.

oikawa was still lost in thought. he tried to relax against iwaizumi’s touch as his sniffles started to fade. the rain pattered quietly against the window.

“hey, iwa-chan. i have an idea.”

“hm?”

“hold on.”

oikawa pulled himself away from iwaizumi and went to fetch something from his closet. iwaizumi watched in confusion as he dug around in a cardboard box.

“ooh! i found it!” oikawa pulled a small light projector out. 

“what’s that?” iwaizumi raised an eyebrow at him. 

“you’ll see.”

oikawa clicked at a few buttons on the side of the projector and iwaizumi’s eyes widened a bit when it finally turned on.

oikawa tilted it up at the ceiling to reveal stars created by the light from the projector. he looked really satisfied with himself as he climbed back up onto the bed next to iwaizumi. “now we can look at the stars.”

iwaizumi felt like he might melt on the spot. “you’re so cute.” he whispered mindlessly.

oikawa’s eyes widened a little bit. “what?”

iwaizumi blinked a few times. he shrugged.

oikawa felt his face heat up but he stayed silent. as if to test the waters, he climbed into iwaizumi’s lap, his back facing iwaizumi.

iwaizumi felt like his heart was going to burst inside of his chest. he slipped his arms around oikawa’s waist, feeling the other boy shiver. the two of them watched as the stars from the projector spun slowly across the ceiling. 

iwa shifted and buried his face in the crook of oikawa’s neck. “i love you.”

_ what????  _ oikawa felt his head start spinning. “huh?” 

“you heard me.”

oikawa opened his mouth to speak. “i-” he felt his throat fail him and he swallowed against the dryness. trying again, he managed to choke out, “i-i love you too?”

“w-why did you say it like a question..?” iwaizumi pulled his head away from oikawa’s neck. 

“because.. i can’t believe you actually feel the same way about me.” he breathed, his heart stuttering in his chest. 

iwaizumi nodded before returning to his previous position. he hummed softly against oikawa’s skin, allowing his hands to slide down to the boy’s thighs.

“fuck. i’m just…. god, now i can say it.” oikawa sighed, leaning further back against iwaizumi’s chest. 

“i know right?” iwaizumi laughed. “feels good, doesn’t it?”

oikawa nodded, smiling sweetly even though he knew iwa couldn’t see it.

“i love you, iwa-chan.

“and i love  _ you _ , oikawa.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [ twitter](http://www.twitter.com/aobojohsai) !!


End file.
